


Spring Thaw [PODFIC]

by Lexigent



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray make it to the end of a very short quest and finish rebuilding Fraser's cabin. Personal revelations abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Thaw [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spring Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139180) by [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex). 



**Download** : http://www.mediafire.com/?fiilnt22878yz1n (13.7 MB)

 **Length** : 15 minutes


End file.
